


The Last Card Up the Sleeve

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Good for Me [12]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn plays a card Homelander didn't expect she would.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Good for Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Last Card Up the Sleeve

"No," Madelyn says softly, arms folded across her chest. Homelander watches her face, eyes drawn to her lips for a moment. They are a light shade of red today. Her cheeks are pink with annoyance and determination. 

Madelyn came here to get her way, the men sitting around the table in suits didn't know they had already lost the argument. 

Homelander could see there was no way in hell she would back down, and Madelyn always got her way. 

"Not a single one of my heroes is endorsing that shit,"

Madelyn emphasises the word "My and heroes," Homelander doesn't like it. Not that he objects to her seeing him that way, but he does the others. 

She's right though, in the long run endorsing this product would harm Vought. It wouldn't be worth the money they made at the beginning.

"They aren't your heroes," Philip says with an air of superiority that makes Homelander want to rip out his heart. He doesn't, but he lets his dislike show on his face. "They are Vought's and you work for Vought,".

"Vought doesn't clean up their messes, Vought doesn't hold back their hair when they shit faced from a mixture of drugs and alcohol, Vought isn't the one who picks up the mess when they find out about Compound V," Madelyn speaks with a mixture of gentle, and pure venom. A complete contradiction of each other yet, she pulls it off. "Vought doesn't have their trust or loyalty. I do, and this is a mistake. And you go through with it I walk, and you can explain to Mr Edgar why I did,".

Madelyn let's what she said to float around the room for a few moments before turning to smile at Homelander, "Right we really must start prepping you for your interview in an hour, gentleman think about what I said and if you'll excuse us,".

* * *

The interview had gone well, but Homelander couldn't shake off his feeling off unease. Madelyn had threatened to walk away from Vought today; a card she wouldn't play unless she was willing to do it. But how many times had she promised too never leave him, she would always be there.

And she's acting as she hadn't said anything; as if nothing had happened. 

"You don't have any meetings or anything to do tomorrow," Madelyn babbles. "It's been a while since you've had a whole day to yourself,". 

"You're going to act like hours ago you didn't threaten to quit your job and everything you said we need to strive for," He replies, he doesn't say what wanted to say which was "threatened to leave me,". 

"Yes," Madelyn replies, getting up from her seat. She walks towards him like a woman who can read his mind and soul. It excites him; it unnerves him.

Her hands reach for him, the only person he trusts enough to touch without immediately being suspicious. Madelyn cups his face softly. "You know leaving Vought wouldn't be leaving you right. Not that I'll be going anyway. Everyone knows that Mr Edgar has a soft spot for me well as much as can for anyone,".

He wonders if she knows that a touch from her calms him yet makes him burn. Homelander thinks she must. Madelyn knows and loves it; feeds off it.


End file.
